The present invention relates generally to remotely modifying a monitoring system on a machine and, more particularly, to the selection and modification of parameters to be monitored.
Modern machines contain various electronic control and monitoring systems, which control and operate the machine and machine components and monitor the condition of the machine, its systems, and components. The control and monitoring systems are typically comprised of several electronic control modules, each of which is related to a function or component of the machine. For example, one module may control the engine, and a second module may monitor various conditions of the engine, i.e. temperature, speed, oil pressure, and the like.
Typically, if the monitored conditions fall outside of pre-defined tolerances, an error or fault code is stored along with data collected during the event. This data is then available for analysis by a service technician when diagnosing the problem or malfunction. Usually, during a service call to the machine, the technician, utilizing a portable computing device, such as, for example, a laptop or hand-held personal digital assistant (PDA), directly accesses the control system of the machine via an access port on the machine. The technician is then able to download the fault data for immediate analysis on the portable computer or for transport to an office for analysis.
Oftentimes, machines are located quite remotely from an office site, thus making visits by a technician expensive and time-consuming. For example, a machine may be located at a remote mining site, requiring the technician to fly in for service calls. Further, on a large remote site, the technician may have additional difficulties in locating a particular machine once he or she reaches the site.
The control modules of the control and monitoring systems conventionally contain field reprogrammable non-volatile memory, also known as xe2x80x9cflashxe2x80x9d memory, which allows the software stored on the module to be modified or replaced without replacing the module. In the monitoring system of the machine, the software stored on the control modules controls which conditions, or parameters, are to be monitored and the allowable tolerances or variances for the parameters. For example, the module monitoring the engine may include software specifying that the oil pressure is to be monitored; further, the software may define the oil pressure tolerances as less than 75 psi or greater than 130 psi.
In order to modify the parameters or the acceptable tolerances, the software stored on the related control module must be modified. The software typically includes a factory programmed list of parameters and their pre-defined tolerances, which are available for monitoring on the specific component, such as, for example, the engine, and these parameters may then be enabled or disabled in the software. Typically, this is accomplished by a service technician utilizing the portable computer. The technician accesses the control system via the port on the machine and xe2x80x9cflashesxe2x80x9d the software update specifying which parameters to enable, i.e. monitor, and/or the acceptable tolerances for the monitored parameters. However, due to the difficulties of locating specific work machines, as discussed above, the parameters and tolerances are rarely changed on a machine.
The initial default set of parameters and tolerances is loaded into each control module during assembly of the machine. However, it would be desirable for this set to be modified based on, for example, the application of the machine or the usage hours of the machine. If a machine is operating in a harsh, desert environment, for example, the tolerances for the engine temperature may be more narrowly defined. And, during the first 1000 hours of operation of an engine, it may be desirable to more closely monitor the oil pressure. However, to modify these tolerances, the service technician would be required to visit the machine and install new software on the control module, which, as discussed, is often a difficult task.
It would be desirable to have a system to overcome the problems inherent in modifying the parameters and tolerances of a monitoring system for a machine, thus minimizing expensive service visits to a machine and allowing for more precise monitoring of the functions and components of the machine.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.
In a first embodiment, the present invention comprises a system for modifying a monitoring system of a machine, said monitoring system monitoring at least one condition of the machine. The system comprises a diagnostic system for modifying said monitored condition to a modified condition; and a communications system for relaying said modified condition to said monitoring system, wherein said monitoring system monitors the machine based on said modified condition. The diagnostic system comprises a prognostics engine having, at least one pre-defined condition based on the machine status.
In a second embodiment, the present invention comprises a method for modifying a monitoring system of a machine, said monitoring system monitoring at least one condition of the machine. The method comprises the steps of storing said monitored condition in a remote data system; modifying said monitored condition to a modified condition; and relaying said modified condition to said monitoring system wherein said monitoring system monitors the machine based on said modified condition. The monitored condition is modified to said modified condition through a diagnostic system which comprises a prognostics engine having a least one pre-defined condition based on machine status.